


truth or dare

by greatwonfidence



Category: supermega
Genre: !!!!, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Pool Blowjobs To Be Specific, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: It's getting late, but Jackson and Ryan are still up, so they play a game.





	truth or dare

“Cheers,” Harrison says, rolling his eyes. He clinks his empty bottle against Jackson’s full one, at the latter’s insistence.

The four of them are back in South Carolina for a week, just to see their families for a bit during a lull in work. It’s about midnight on a Saturday, and they’re meant to end their trip soon, so they’re all hanging out at the Tucker household, drinking and swimming in the backyard pool.

Harrison sits on the edge and makes sure all the empty bottles are concentrated in one area. He kicks his legs in the water to splash at Ryan, who shoves a wave back at him. Matt sets his beer down and yawns.

“You tired now?” Harrison asks for the second time. Matt yawns again and gives in.

“Yeah, I wanna shower and sleep.”

Harrison draws his legs up out of the water to stand. He picks up empty bottles as he goes, tucking a few under his arm. Matt climbs up out of the pool gracelessly, slipping twice on the initial grab, but eventually making it. He picks up a towel from a white beach chair and rubs his hair.

“Don’t pass out in the shower,” Ryan warns, taking another swig of beer. Matt makes a face at him, sticking his tongue out.

“I’ll watch him,” Harrison jokes, waving as much as he can with several bottles clasped in each hand. “Night, guys. Come in soon, it’s supposed to rain.”

“I’m already wet, but thanks.” Jackson says. Harrison pretends to throw a bottle at him to make Matt laugh.

They disappear into the Tucker household, leaving just Ryan and Jackson in the pool. Ryan finishes his drink, letting the empty bottle tip over onto its side. It clinks as it rolls back and forth over even stone tile.

“You wanna play a game?” Jackson asks.

Ryan hums. “Sure. What are you thinking?”

He pretends to consider his options. “Truth or dare.”

Ryan snorts. It really is like a high school party. He agrees regardless, gesturing towards Jackson.

“Truth or dare, then?”

“Truth.”

“Hmm.” Ryan plays with a strand of hair that’s fallen out of his ponytail. “Have you ever had pool sex?”

Jackson barks a caught-off-guard type of laugh, which is all Ryan hoped for with the question. He shakes his head as he calms himself enough to speak.

“Nope, not me. Harry has, though.”

“What?!”

“In this here pool, even! He’s gross.”

Ryan’s not the type to picture his friends in sexual positions, but the image is handed to him of Harrison where he is, backed against the edge by someone pretty and nice, touching him in all the right-

“It’s your turn,” Jackson reminds him.

“Fuck. Sorry.” He wipes a hand down his face, cringing at the wetness of it. “Uh, also truth.”

“You got a crush on anybody?” he asks, pitching his voice up. Ryan giggles.

“Fuck off with this middle school shit,” he laughs.

“Well answer me then, bitch.”

Ryan reaches for his last beer again and remembers it’s empty. He mulls over how to answer; if he says yes, the next question will be who. And he sure can’t answer who when he isn’t even positive that it’s a legitimate crush that he has.

Because there’s a difference, he justifies to himself, between attraction and infatuation. He’s certainly infatuated with Jackson, charmed by him for sure. With his stupid nose-wrinkle he does when he laughs, to his tacky fashion sense, to his weird sense of humor that he only gets two-thirds of the time - but is he attracted to Jackson? He can’t really be sure of that in this moment.

But maybe he can, he realizes the longer he looks. The patio lights illuminate Jackson’s face in front of him, and the soft yellow makes him look strangely angelic. And his hair has dried from when he dove into the pool earlier, but it’s stuck up on one side. So he looks like a weird, goofy angel, but one that he kind of wants to kiss nonetheless.

“Yeah,” he decides, sincerely hoping that he didn’t take as long to reply as he feels like he did.

Jackson nods. “Okay.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

The fun part of truth or dare is devising a plan to get the information you want out of someone; threatening them with embarrassing dares if they don’t stick with the moderate safety net that is picking truth.

But this game wasn’t his idea, and he’s a little drunk, so he can’t focus on any round beyond the current one. Meaning he has nothing prepared.

“I don’t know, dude,” he says. “I dare you to do whatever you want.”

“_Whatever_ I want?” Jackson asks, moving closer to him. The water laps dangerously around them.

“Sure, whatever you want.” Ryan watches him through lidded eyes, interested to see where he takes it. Jackson clicks his tongue while staring off past Ryan’s shoulder, toward the house. Then something dawns on his face, like something’s been finalized.

“You have to promise me you won’t tell Matt,” Jackson says, voice hushed. He’s still not quite looking at Ryan.

“Won’t tell Matt wha-“

Then out of nowhere, Jackson’s lips are on his. They’re soft - softer than Ryan had thought - and pliant, so the moment Ryan gets over the shock and starts to kiss back, he allows his mouth to be parted by tongue. Jackson brushes a strand of Ryan’s hair behind his ear, then lets the back of his fingers graze against the dark hair on his face, leaving a streak of chlorinated water in its wake.

He pulls back, searches Ryan’s face for a hint of anything. Ryan just sort of stares, mouth slightly agape. Panic mode.

“I’m sorry, I-“ Jackson starts, but Ryan interrupts by grabbing his face and drawing him back in, kissing in full earnest. He wraps his arms around Jackson’s body, tries to get them as close as possible. Jackson’s skin is impossibly warm against him in the cool water.

The filter bubbles softly behind them. Beyond that, it’s just the wet smack of lips and huffs of breath exchanged just between the two of them. Ryan tries not to get too deeply into it, really, he does; but the allure of Jackson pressing forward and trapping him against the edge of the pool, the stone scratching against his bare back... he just doesn’t have the willpower to put a stop to it himself.

Jackson does, though. He doesn’t move too far back, just for the satisfaction of seeing Ryan try and chase him for a moment. His eyes stay on Jackson’s lips, then flit up to his eyes. They just sort of look at each other and catch their breath for what feels like a long, long time.

“I can’t tell Matt about that?” Ryan breaks the silence. Jackson giggles. He leans his forehead into Ryan’s chest, and Ryan grins at the feeling of his friend’s body shaking with laughter against him.

“I don’t know,” he says when he’s mostly recovered. “I was afraid you’d be mad. If you hated me, Matt would, too.”

Ryan’s heart breaks a little at that. Like Jackson could do anything that would make him hate him.

“Hey.” He taps the side of Jackson’s face, where the arms of his glasses have left a little indent in the skin. “It’s your turn.”

“Truth or-“

“Dare.”

“I dare you to let me suck your dick.”

Ryan’s surprised. He’s never heard Jackson say anything so brazenly. Is that really what he wants? To give a blowjob in his childhood home’s pool?

And to _him?_

“Okay,” he says, because why not. “How do you want to do this?

“Jump up on the wall and take your trunks off.” Jackson gestures as he speaks. Ryan wonders if he’d lied about never having done this before.

He does as he’s told, wincing at the feeling of cold tile and stone on his bare ass. He drops his shorts next to him. The warm evening air hitting his erection doesn’t make it falter, and the shaky breath Jackson lets out at the sight of it sure goes straight to it.

“Hope you like the taste of chlorine,” Ryan says, half in jest and half to give Jackson room to opt out. If this has all actually been a joke, here’s the place to turn around.

“I’ll get over it,” Jackson says, drifting forward and resting his hands on Ryan’s knees.

Oh. He’s serious. Ryan watches him with renewed interest, watches him slide his hands further up Ryan’s thighs and wiggle himself between them. Jackson dips his head down and exhales against his cock. It twitches in response.

Jackson giggles a little to himself; over what, Ryan isn’t sure. Maybe he’s staring in disbelief, like he can’t believe he’s gotten himself into this mess.

“If you don’t want to-“

Jackson shuts him up by licking a stripe up his dick, all the way to the tip. Ryan grits his teeth so he doesn’t groan.

Jackson chuckles again, then goes back in to take the head in his mouth. The pool water does taste a little strange, a little chemical, but it‘ll give way eventually. He grips Ryan’s thighs and takes in more, filling his mouth as much as he can before his gag reflex forces him to draw back.

“Do I have to be quiet?” Ryan whispers.

“Use your judgment,” is all he says before he goes back down. He’s great, Ryan realizes, unsure as to why he thought he wouldn’t be. He chances a glance down and sees Jackson’s pretty pink lips stretched around his cock, eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks, and he can’t stop himself from rolling his hips up.

Jackson gags and pulls off, coughing into the crook of his elbow. Ryan reaches out uselessly.

“Fuck, sorry, I’m sorry-“

“You’re fine,” Jackson dismisses his worry with a hand wave. “Desperate. Kinda hot.”

Ryan shakes his head, but he’s smiling. Jackson settles back between his legs, returning to his original technique of licking at it with the flat of his tongue. Ryan rests his hand on Jackson’s shoulder and closes his eyes, grunting softly. A bead of precome dribbles down the side, and Jackson swipes his tongue over it gracefully.

“Jackson,” Ryan sighs, squeezing his friend’s shoulder as he takes him in again. Jackson’s nose bumps against a patch of curly hair, and he hollows his cheeks, drawing out a deep moan.

He reaches with his left hand to loosen Ryan’s grip on his shoulder, and moves his hand to the top of his head, giving permission for a question Ryan hadn’t thought he was allowed to ask. Ryan gives a slight tug, testing waters, and grins at the hum of approval Jackson lets out.

“You’re really good,” Ryan says.

Jackson mumbles something that sounds like “thanks,” but it’s hard to tell with the cock pumping in and out of his mouth.

He drags his tongue along the underside. He gags again, but keeps his grip on Ryan’s thighs firm while he breathes through his nose.

“Don’t- don’t hurt yourself.”

Jackson comes up with a pop. His lips are red and puffy, and there’s more drool painting his chin than either of them expected.

“God, you’re hot.”

“I know you are, but what am I?” Jackson says, replacing his mouth with a lazy fist. His other hand braces against the edge of the pool.

“Hot. I told you already.”

“You make a compelling argument.” Jackson wipes his chin and dives back in, one hand on Ryan’s thigh and the other under the water.

He bobs his head rhythmically, to the tune of the water lapping against the wall. It isn’t long before Ryan feels heat pooling in his gut and his resolve to not shove his friend’s face down onto his dick starts to weaken.

He tries to keep his composure, tries to keep fairly quiet just in case any of the windows of the house are open. But Jackson’s incredibly talented with his mouth and it gets more and more difficult to bite back all the whimpers and moans that want to spill out.

“I’m close,” he huffs. Jackson makes no acknowledgment of this outside of picking up speed. “N-no, Jackson, I’m really-“

Jackson continues to not let up. He takes him particularly deeply and then Ryan gets it. He lets Jackson dig his fingernails into his skin and swallow around his cock, drooling down his chin, determined to make Ryan come.

And he does, easily. Ryan clamps a hand over his mouth and screws his eyes shut when the waves of pleasure start to hit. His moan is muffled, barely audible over the pool filter. He lets go of Jackson’s hair, but he stays down, swallowing up as much of the cum as he can. When he finally comes up for air, there’s only a tiny bit dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. He wipes it away and smiles dazedly, searching Ryan’s features for praise.

“Holy shit.” Ryan chuckles.

He’ll take that. He grabs the edge of the pool and pulls himself up and out of it, settling next to Ryan. He leans in and they kiss again, soft and gentle, and it’s even better than their first time because now Ryan can feel the affection in it. Warm and happy.

He strokes Jackson’s chest, dragging his hand down towards his waist, then hooking a finger in the waistband of his swim trunks.

“No, you’re fine,” Jackson shoos his hand away. Ryan squints, confused.

“What? Come on, let me do something for you.”

“I mean, I already... um.” Jackson ruffles his own hair, face flushed.

Ryan blinks in surprise. “Really?”

“I know. Shut up.” He stands up. Ryan stares at the water dripping from his legs. “You can get me back next time.”

_Next time_, Ryan thinks to himself dizzily. He watches Jackson take a swig of his beer and start heading toward the house. The pool’s filter thunders in his ears.

It starts to rain. Harrison was right. Droplets hit his bare, partly-dry skin now, but he’s strangely lost in the moment.

“You coming in?” Jackson asks.

Ryan comes back to himself then, rushing to grab his trunks and cover himself with a towel. Jackson stands at the door waiting for him.

“I’m going to need to use the shower first on account of my _situation_,” Jackson whispers when Ryan catches up, using air quotes to emphasize the direness. “I hope you understand.”

“Go right ahead, buddy.” Ryan claps his hand against his back. Jackson laughs.

He slides the door shut behind them and turns off the patio lights. Ryan realizes he left his bottle out there, but he supposes he can just get it next time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to the one anon that said hell yeah jackson/ryan. hell yeah jackson/ryan


End file.
